


Anniversary

by sugdenmillerxo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdenmillerxo/pseuds/sugdenmillerxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cain and Moira's wedding anniversary, and with everyone celebrating in the Woolpack, a slightly drunk Cain decides to make a speech, that surprisingly relates to more than just them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

The sun rose, on a bright and warm Monday morning. Moira drew back the curtains and Cain grunted, slamming his face into his pillow. 

"Happy Anniversary, My love." Moira whispered in his ear, kissing the side of his head. Cain lifted his head, faster than Moira was prepared for and threw her back onto the bed, before placing his arms over her and locking her down.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, my beautiful wife." Cain said, planting a kiss on her lips. "Now, what can we do for the next hour?" he said, looking down at her with both eyebrows raised, She raised her eyebrows too before slowly smirking. They both knew. Things were about to get steamy in their household.

Meanwhile, Over at the woolpack, Chas, Aaron & Robert were having breakfast. 

"Jam or Butter?" Chas said, lifting both the tub and the jar and shoving them in Roberts direction. 

"Jam, definitely." Robert said, grabbing the jam jar from Chas' hand. 

Robert had been staying over at the pub a lot lately, whether it was because him and Aaron were a couple now and they wanted to spend as much time as possible together or simply because they could, and they wanted to, it was happening and both of them were very happy. After everything that has happened recently, Aaron deserves to be happy, any differences Robert and Chas had were put aside. I mean, they weren't friends, but they were civil and anyone that made her son happy, Chas was willing to accept. 

"I'm going to need your help later boys, Cain and Moira are having an anniversary party/gathering here and I'm gonna need all hands on deck to get the place sorted, just putting out the food and putting up some banners and balloons. You alright with that?" Chas said, with a smile. Not allowing any other answer other than yes.

"Wouldn't wanna do anything else, Mam." Aaron replied, still half asleep, sipping on his coffee.

"Amazing. See you in a bit, boys." Chas said, tapping both Robert and Aaron on the cheeks, strutting away with a little giggle. She headed on upstairs and left Robert and Aaron alone. 

"So, you seem....really, really tired. Did you not sleep well?" Robert said, taking bites of his toast. 

"Nope, not really. I mean, I slept....but you did kick me a few times. So I kept waking up, and when I did I stayed awake for a good half an hour at a time, tossing and turning, trying to get back asleep." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll head home tonight, so you get a decent sleep."

"No. I like you being beside me. It's nice, I just wouldn't mind if your legs went away for a while." They both laughed. 

Robert took the last bite of his toast and placed his plate in the sink, walking towards the door. "I'm going to go and have a shower. Be back down in a bit and once we've helped your mum arrange the pub for tonight, maybe we can do something yeah?.." 

"Sounds good to me." Aaron replied, smiling.

Robert walked to the door, and came to a halt. He turned around and frowned, looking at Aaron, who had never looked more confused. "You know Aaron, I really.....erm..."

"You really, what?"

"I really like being beside you too." Robert said, awkward as ever.

"Oh. Right, Thanks. Aha." 

Robert turned back around and rolled his eyes, that isn't what he really wanted to say, but how can you tell someone you love them when you don't know if they feel the same. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed, Aaron and Robert were sat at the bar, drinking their pints and laughing. People were starting to arrive. 

Vic,   
Adam,  
Finn,  
Ross,  
Pete,  
James,  
Zak,  
Belle,  
Lisa,  
Joanie,  
Kyle,  
Holly,  
& Cain and Moira.

Once everyone had arrived, the party could begin. Drinks were in people hands, music was playing and everything was in full swing.

"Hiya boys. How's things?" Vic came over to Robert and Aaron who were still talking, not taking their eyes off of one and other. 

"Yeah, good. I'm just gonna go and talk to Adam. In a bit." Aaron got up, taking his pint over to where Adam is sitting. 

"Robert, wanna talk?" Vic said, placing her hand on Roberts.

"I'm alright, just sometimes I find it hard to tell him how I'm feeling because I don't think he feels the same, I don't want to scare him away. I don't want him to think I'm pressuring him when he's asked us to take this slow, but I love him, Vic. I do & It may sound stupid to you, and you won't get it, but I really do love him." Robert said, taking a sip from his beer.

"I do get you, Robert. Love is a beautiful thing, how would you scare him away but letting him know you love him? I'm sure he'd love knowing that. He needs all the love he can get at the moment and I'm sure he'd want yours more than anything." Robert looked at Victoria and smiled.

"Thanks, Sis." 

Victoria leaned in and gave Robert a hug, Aaron looked over concerned and from that moment he kept looking over throughout the night. 

"Chas, get us another pint?" Cain said, shouting across the bar.

"You not had enough?" Chas replied, grabbing a fresh glass from behind the bar. 

"This is Cain, he'll never have enough." Moira says, laughing.

"Very true. Coming up, bro." Chas pulled a pint and handed it to Cain, Cain took a sip and got up on a chair. 

"Woah, Cain what are you doing? Get down."

"Wait, wait...Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to make a speech."

"Cain, get down, you're embarrassing yourself." Aaron shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up, let me have my moment." Cain cleared his throat. "We all know why we're here tonight, to celebrate the anniversary of myself and my beautiful wife. I never thought I was the kind of man to fall in love, let alone get married, you all know me, I'm the last person you'd ever imagine to see at the front of the alter in a suit and tie waiting to get married. To be honest, I didn’t think I had it in me, I never thought I deserved it. I was the bad guy, the one everyone feared."

Robert looked up, and watched Cain. Robert never thought he'd relate to Cain in any way but right now he could, he never thought he'd properly, truly be in love and be happy, but he is right now and if he could he'd get up on a chair and say it just as proud as Cain is. Aaron was Roberts everything, they'd been through so much together and they would remain together no matter what, no one could tear them apart from one another. 

Cain continued. "I'm probably the one who deserved the chance of finding someone to spend every day making them the happy the least, but someone, somewhere decided to give me a chance & that chance saved me. Falling in love is a frightening thing, but falling in love with you wasn’t." Roberts eyes found themselves looking at Aaron, Aaron wasn't looking back, yet. "It just came naturally. You saved me, from everything but mostly from myself. You saved me from ever feeling alone, ever feeling afraid and ever feeling like I couldn't do anything." Aaron turned his head and locked eyes with Robert, who was looking straight at him. Neither of them blinked, they just stared at each other with more love in their eyes than you could ever know. "You saved me from becoming a man I didn’t want to be. My life since you have been in it has been one heck of a journey, it’s had its ups and downs, it’s had it good and bad times but throughout it all, not once have I never, not loved you. You are my everything, Moira Dingle & I promise to love you from now, until the day I die & I hope that is enough."

Robert smiled at Aaron, their eyes still locked onto the others, but the smile was more than just a smile, the smile translated into 3 words. 3 words that Robert was too scared to say, too scared to admit and to scared to allow to ever be true but Robert couldn't help it anymore, Robert was in love with Aaron and when you love someone, you'd do anything for that person. Aaron nodded, and smiled back. 

No words were needed to let each other know what they were feeling towards each other, and I think that is what is so beautiful about what they have, they don't need words to tell each other how they feel. They can see it, in what they do for each other, and what they'd be willing to do and they can feel it, in the way they hold the other. Robert and Aaron were in love, and they both knew it.


End file.
